


Remind and Remember

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some more Fluff, and even more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When Fitz's mum moves house, he decides to go and help her. While in Scotland helping her move, he can't help but find things that remind him of Jemma. And one reminder in particular leaves him all the more excited to share it with her.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Remind and Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> This was a prompt request from the lovely Zuza (@2minutes2midnight)! The prompt was “It made me think of you.” + Fitzsimmons. I hope you like it! 💕

Fitz’s mother was moving and he wasn’t about to let her do that by herself. 

“I wish I could come along,” Jemma said as she drove him to the airport.

He put his hand on her leg and kissed her shoulder. “I know you do. I wish I could see your presentation. It’s unfair it landed on the same week.”

She nodded and took one hand off the wheel to hold his for a moment before dutifully focusing back on the road. Fitz smiled as she looked left and right before turning. He was going to miss her, but he was only going to be gone a week and a half and they planned on facetiming every night. Plus, he was excited to see his mum and as much as he knew she would be more than happy to see Jemma, his mum wanted some time alone with him. She was moving out of Fitz’s childhood home and it was a big step for her. From what she had told him, she wanted to be farther from the city and have a bit more room to garden, so she was excited to go. But, leaving a house that one had been in for nearly two decades wasn’t exactly easy.

When Fitz arrived, his mum was waiting for him at the airport. When she spotted him, her face lit up like candlelight, soft and warm as she opened her arms to hug him. 

“Oooh, I missed you monkey,” she said, kissing his cheek. She wiped away the lipstick print she had left, going back and forth on his stubble. “So, you decided to keep the beard.”

“I like it,” he said, helping her get the rest of the lipstick off with the back of his hand.

“Mmhmm, just you?” She laughed as heat rushed onto his cheeks. “I’m just teasing, love. Now, tell me everything that’s happened since I last saw you.”

“I spoke to you on the phone last week, mum.”

“Well, then tell me everything that has happened since then.”

He told her about his flight, about Jemma’s presentation, about the dog they had just adopted. He also brought her up to speed on his grand plan.

“What do you think?” he asked her. They had stopped at a pub for lunch on the way back to the house, the plan told over fish and chips. 

His mother wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin. “What do I think of the plan?”

“No--well, yes--but of the idea in general?”

His mum smiled at him and reached for his hand where it rested next to his plate. “I’m surprised you hadn’t thought of it sooner. And I like the plan as well. Nice and sweet and simple.”

“Yeah, well, Mack told me to ax the elaborate one.”

She grinned. “I knew I liked him.”

On their way out of the pub, Fitz spotted a little sign that read: “Our food is like magic but real.” The sign instantly made him think of Jemma and her opinion on science. He halted in front of it and pulled out his phone.

His mum continued to walk, almost at the exit when she realized he wasn’t next to her. “What are you doing darling?” she called, turning around with her hands on her hips. Fitz saw a smile ghost the corner of her mouth.

“Sending something to Jemma,” he said. 

_ This made me think of you,  _ he sent.

Her reply came five minutes later. It was a picture of their dog, Oswald, cuddling his toy monkey.  _ This made me think of you _ , she captioned. 

_ Miss you. Love you.  _

_ Miss you more. Love you the same. _

“Darling,” his mother said. Fitz hadn’t felt her come up next to him. 

“Oh!” he jumped, “sorry. Uh, shall we go?”

They began packing the next morning. As his mother began sorting things, Fitz ran to get boxes and packing tape. While he was out, he also picked up some tea and things for dinner. His mother, in preparing to move, had avoided buying any new groceries. Her house was severely lacking in the snack department and Fitz felt it was his duty to remedy that. He didn’t buy any perishables, but he bought a fair bit of junk food. He couldn’t help it. Back in the States, both he and Jemma missed food from home. Now presented with aisles full of British snacks, he felt like a kid in a candy store, but this time with more than just a single pound to spend.

_ Look what I found,  _ he texted Jemma, attaching a picture of Maltesers.  _ Reminded me of you. _

Again, Jemma responded quickly.  _ Oh my god, Fitz! Bring home a box load for emergencies. And Wispas. And Flake bars. And Jelly Babies if you can find some. _

He chuckled, throwing in some Wispa and Flake bars and a bag of Jelly Babies.  _ You don’t even like Jelly Babies that much,  _ he said.

_ I don’t care. I want the classics. Anything we can’t find over here. _

He went an aisle over and put in a few boxes of tea.  _ Got tea as well.  _

_ You’re making me miss being there even more. Also, in all seriousness, you better be getting some actual food as well. _

Fitz looked guiltily at his shopping trolley and rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t very healthy even by his own standards. And so, on his way to the chip and pin machine, he grabbed a few pieces of fruit and things for sandwiches. 

The first room that Fitz and his mum tackled was the kitchen. It took far longer than they expected, having to carefully pack the china and wrap everything in bubble wrap and newspapers. So, by the time they got to packing the bedrooms, it was nearly night. 

“Shall we pack your room next?” she asked, already carrying a few boxes in that direction. Part of the reason his mum had asked for his help was that she had to clean out his old bedroom and she felt odd doing so without him there. Jemma had said it was beyond sweet. Fitz was grateful that his mum cared enough to get his opinion on what to keep and what to throw or give away. 

As they started to pack things up, Fitz was taken down memory lane. He had taken most of his things with him to the States for uni, but he obviously couldn’t take everything. Leftover in the room was his old bed, a few posters, some photos, and old inventions he had designed in grade school. Some very old clothes that were far out of style and didn’t fit were left in the closet and there was his whole collection of Doctor Who memorabilia. He sent Jemma a picture of his Tardis piggy bank. 

_ Reminded me of you. Should I keep it? _

_ Yes! Don’t you dare throw that out. _

_ Okay, but what about the life-size weeping angel cut out?  _

Fitz tried not to laugh as the ellipsis bubble appeared and disappeared several times.

_ Keep it,  _ she finally texted.

_ Really? _

_ Yeah, we can use it to scare our friends. Leave it outside their doors and whatnot.  _

His mother looked up from taping a box as he burst out laughing. “What’s so funny, dear?” she asked, bemused.

“Nothing,” he assured, “I just love my girlfriend.”

By the end of the week, Fitz and his mother had finished packing the house and had started to move everything over to her new place. It was farther out from the city, had diamond-paned windows like she had always talked about, and a lovely front garden and a larger one out back.

“We were always so cramped in that old place,” she said, smiling from ear to ear as they carried in boxes. “Now there is so much more room.”

Fitz set down the boxes he was carrying with a grunt. He had stacked three on top of one another and had regretted it the moment he had picked them up. “I understand wanting to move farther away from the city,” he said, “but I still don’t know why you needed more room inside.”

“For visitors, love,” she replied matter-of-factly. She didn’t even look at him when she said it, moving back to the car for the next box. 

“You need two extra rooms for that?”

“Well, I don’t want my grandkids sleeping on the floor. And you would wake up far too grumpy if you slept on a couch.”

Fitz stared after his mother and she had returned with another box by the time he had found his voice. “Grandkids,” he said.

She furrowed her brow. “Wasn’t that part of your plan? The one you told me about in the pub?”

He and Jemma had talked about it before, both agreeing that they wanted it in the future. He put a hand on his hip and used the other to rub at his forehead. 

“Yeah,” he said, suddenly giddy, “I guess it was.”

Once the place was all unpacked and put together, Fitz packed up himself to go home. After checking to make sure for the thousandth time his mum was safe and settled in her new place, the two of them drove to the airport. His bag was heavier than it had been on his way to Scotland, now filled with a folded up weeping angel, a TARDIS piggy bank, a three month supply of candy (by Jemma’s standards at least), and a special something his mother had given him. 

He got out of the driver's seat and unloaded his things from the boot, his mum meeting him there. She wrapped him in her arms.

“Be good, Leo,” she said, kissing his cheek. She hadn’t worn lipstick that day. 

“Always, mum.”

“And good luck with your plan. I’m sure it will be perfect.”

He held onto her tighter. “I love you, mum.”

“I love you too, darling.”

She let him go, rubbing her hands up and down his arms for a moment before wiping away a tear. On his way into the airport, he turned over his shoulder, returning the little wave his mother sent him from the car window.

Fitz didn’t text Jemma when he got back to Boston. It was part of the plan. He had told her he would be returning on Saturday when in reality he would be returning Friday evening. He called a cab from the airport and drove off towards home, landing his bags in front of their apartment door. He took in a steadying breath and knocked their special knock. 

There was a rush of footsteps, followed by the clicking of paw prints on the hardwood before the door flew open. 

“Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed, a smile blooming excitedly on her face. She rushed to throw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the mouth as she pulled them both into the apartment. She broke the kiss but only barely pulled back her face from his. She had a little crease between her brows as she spoke through a grin. “What are you doing back so early?” Oswald jumped at their feet. 

Fitz dug into his pocket, pulling out the little velvet box his mother had given him. 

“I found something that reminded me of you in Scotland. I couldn’t wait to give it to you.” 

“Fitz, what do you--” It was then she noticed the box and Fitz fell to one knee.

He shook slightly in the position and Oswald came and sat by his foot. They both laughed as the dog put his chin on Fitz’s bent knee. 

“Thanks for the support, bud,” he whispered and Jemma dissolved into tear-filled giggles. Pulling open the box to reveal his grandmother’s ring, he looked back up, locking his eyes with hers and smiling. 

“Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she cried, pulling him up to kiss him, “Yes, you darling man. Of course!”

Their lips met with a passion, her arms pulling him down to her and their heads tilted at just the right angle.

“Oh, wait,” she said, pulling away all of a sudden. “You’ve got to put the ring on my finger.” 

“Right,” he jumped. He lifted up the box and carefully took the ring between his thumb and forefinger before sliding it onto her left hand. 

“It’s beautiful, Fitz,” she whispered. A tear splashed onto the back of her hand as she admired the ring. It was a loop of twisting silver ivy adorned with a gentle diamond. Fitz had always thought it was beautiful and had dreamed of putting it on Jemma’s finger since the moment he had met her. He lifted her left hand and kissed her palm.

“I also brought the candy you asked for.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, I love you.”

And she pulled him back down for another kiss.


End file.
